The Rise of Sylythryll Sixxus
by Syll Sixxus
Summary: A strange dragon, swept up in a war for the fate of the planet! Just who is this mysterious Sixxus, and what's his motives? Find out in this alternate universe where Magic meets Technology!
1. Chapter 1

**[Good News everyone! I made a Fanfic!]**

**[This is the second installment in a planned four-part series, I started this one first just because it came easier. this is my first fic, so while I appreciate criticism, don't go knocking it because you don't like putting OCs in this and that... it's a fanfic for crying out loud!]**

Dawn of the Dragon:

_The Rise of Sylythryll Sixxus_

It was good tidings; for Spyro and Cynder had returned, and had arrived at Warfang the day before, and their presence had increased the morale of the troops. The Guardians too, were pleased to have their hero back, and were ready to move on with the attack. One particular Guardian, however, was rather worried… a strange dragon had appeared a week or so ago, and the power that he emanated was foreign. He had walked to the city walls; straight through a battalion, not because they let him pass, but because they could not stop his determined advance.

Ignitus stared out of the window of his room in the Temple, meditating on just what was to come. The final battle with the Dark Master he could foresee, just not the outcome… He could not foresee what the future held for the newcomer, even the pool of visions had shown him naught. Spyro and Cynder had yet to meet the newcomer, Ignitus had trouble remembering his name… Sixxus, yes… that was it. Sylythryll Sixxus. Ignitus was shocked when Sixxus approached, a young dragon was a very rare sight, but possible. What shocked Ignitus was the dragons' appearance, which looked close, but not quite like everyone else. Sixxus was black; the few markings covering his body were golden, like his eyes. His wings had razors running the length of the outer edge, and his tail was possessed of a tri-clawed tail blade, which he used as an extra paw for holding the weird devices he seemingly pulled from thin air. As if that was not enough, the dragons' wings folded, not on to, but _into_ his back! Ignitus shook the thoughts from his mind; he needed to focus on the task at hand he scolded himself.

As he walked through the city streets, Spyro and Cynder side-by-side as they walked to the Ruins of Warfang, they saw Sixxus. He was leaning against a building causally, dictating to a small floating sphere.

"…This world, as yet fully unrecorded, faces its destruction. So far the only knowledge I've gathered is that the lands I'm currently in are known as the 'Dragon Realms', and the enemy they face is an 'Ancient Evil'. Yes, this does seem to be yet another generic world, but what can you do? Until more data is acquired, Sylythryll Sixxus, signing off!"

The sphere vanished as it was pushed aside, Sixxus taking notice of the three dragons. Sixxus stared blankly, his eyes glowing with recognition as he saw Cynder.

"Cynder, I almost didn't recognize you, you've grown! How have you been?" Sixxus asked, tilting his head at the other two, and Sparx. Spyro, Sparx, and Ignitus turn to Cynder, who fidgeted from being so abruptly put on the spot.

"Oh, hey, Sixxus… long time no see. I'm… doing fine…" Cynder replied, looking away. Spyro looked back at Sixxus, Sparx speaking up.

"You know this freak? Well, do you have any other freaky friends you kept in touch with since you were evil?" Sparx asked, Cynder cringing at his words.

"Sparx, be nice. We don't know who this is, and insults are never a good start." Spyro scolded Sparx, who rolled his eyes. Spyro turned to Sixxus again. "Just who are you, and how do you know Cynder?"

"I? I am Sylythryll Sixxus. You must be Spyro? Hhmm, well… I can't remember how long ago it was, but we met some time ago. She was running away from her fears, from her past… and Cynder, it doesn't seem like you've listened to my advice either. Stand up for yourself!" Sixxus stated, directing the last part at Cynder with a wave of the paw. Ignitus was startled, Sixxus actually met Cynder before. Sixxus had made a mention of it, but never said it was _after_ Spyro saved her from being the Dark Masters slave. Spyro shook his head, speaking to Sixxus:

"I am Spyro… listen, not to be rude, but we need to hurry! The Destroyer is on its way around the world and we need to open the gates to stop it!" Spyro locked gazes with Sixxus, who frowned, shaking his head.

"I've already checked this place out, in order to open the gates, a series of crystal keys is required, but there is a hidden set as well, and whatever hellish creatures have decided to make this their home have ruined the extra set. It will take too long to do this by yourself." Sixxus looked at the shocked faces of the dragons, their hopes dashed to pieces.

"Wait, what if you're lying? How can we trust you, what if this is a ploy by the Dark Master?" Sparx asked, crossing his arms accusingly. Sixxus shrugged, turning to walk away.

"Find out, why don't you? I'm going to go find something fun to do while you have fun with that!" Sixxus tossed over his shoulder, Cynder calling out at the last moment.

"Wait! We can trust Sixxus. He's… not from around here, I know that much. Spyro, we could use the help, he can do things we can't." Cynder pleaded to Spyro, who nodded.

"Alright, I trust you Cynder. I'm not to sure how I feel about you though, Sixxus, no offense." Spyro conceded, walking into the ruins, followed by the others. Sixxus took into the air once they were all inside. "Follow me, I'll show you what I mean, and I can bring you to the first key!"

Spyro and Cynder took off with Sixxus, following barely as he avoided obstacles with ease of practice, and they… not so much. They flew for only a moment, the place with the locks behind them, and they came upon a different set of locks, which were smashed.

"See? I can fix these; just give me a few moments. This air tunnel will bring you to the first of four keys you need." A vortex appears, and Spyro and Cynder start their mission. Sixxus turns back to the locks, a troll now standing before him.

"Bring it on, ugly."

**[please review! now, how about that Sixxus? tune in next time for the next chapter in this exciting series!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! woohoo! It's longer than the first!**

Sixxus jumped back as the troll aimed a punch at him, it missing and hitting the ground where Sixxus was standing moments before. Sixxus reared back, the unnoticed spine-blades on his arms extending as he stood back on his hind legs. He leaned in, dashing under the troll, slashing at it from underneath as he went. Sixxus spun around, jumping up into the air above the troll, pulling a custom white-and-gold balanced double-sided copy of the Crescent Rose, opening one side, plunging it through its head. Shadow Apes now crawled from the ground, jumping at Sixxus, who opened the other end and proceeded to slash his way through, at one point the reaper blades being set on fire. The flaming Reaper scythe was enough for the Shadow Apes to retreat, fearing the fires wrath.

Sixxus looked around, now alone with the broken statues he set a small shield generator on the ground, to avoid interruption as he worked. He sat back, pulling pieces towards him and fitting them together like a giant puzzle, rebuilding each statue and setting it back into place. Something still was wrong, even though they had been pieced and sealed together, they did not activate they way they should have. Sixxus looked at a floating screen next to him; it showed the mana currents and streams, and locations of mana outbursts. Sixxus pinpointed Spyro and Cynder, who were almost done; they were fighting for the last crystal. Sixxus examines the mana field around the first locks, noting how the mana flowed from each to the door, with four more slots not connected. These slots were for the ones Sixxus had fixed, but not reconnected to the mainframe. Sixxus face-pawed at the obvious mistake and connected them right as Spyro and Cynder placed the last key, the gates opening for the forces to move through. He collected the remnants of what he left laying about, returning to the surface city and watching the events from the highest point left standing. The army of the Dark Master was becoming unorganized as the Destroyer walked its way around the world.

Sixxus observed silently, only moving to halt any enemy advance toward the empty city gates, keeping the appearance that the city was still guarded. He sat for a while, and toyed with a light blue stone, which contained a dark center. This was Sixxuss teleport stone, used for moving on after spending so much time in a world, or after he learned something valuable. The stones center would glow brightly when it was time, but for now it stayed dark, Sixxus frowning as he wondered just what he was supposed to do on this planet… or for just how long was meant to stay. Sixxus was ripped from his thoughts as the sound of rushing water echoed through the region. He focused and increased his eyesight range, finding that the destroyer had returned, and was being slowed by the water released from the broken dam, Spyro and Cynder now working on stopping it. Sixxus shook his head; these dragons had no proper war training, although from the sound of it, they never had a good moment to. Sixxus observed the destroyer, opening his local wireless mana router, scanning the frequencies the mana was running at to run the destroyer. He almost laughed at the crude design; a small surge of mana in a few areas would cause a glitch, stopping the destroyer from moving. He just sat back, however, watching the two dragons vain efforts to physically stop the destroyer.

Sixxus looked around at the blatant destruction, a once-proud city laying in ruin, one of many he had seen lay bare by some cause or other. Seeing such sights was moving to Sixxus: to see all that a civilization had built, in some cases their epitome of advancements, and to see it brought down and crushed… that was sad. He pulled out a rifle, shooting at the forces from the gate, bored as he waited for the next series of events to unfold. He was not left waiting long, and the destroyer completed its journey, the world shaking as it began to rip apart. "Oh-ho-ho! What have we here? Has the hero failed?" Sixxus asked aloud, only to come under rebuttal from a nearby mole.

"Spyro will not fail, I know he won't!" the mole shouted angrily to Sixxus, only to be met with a grin.

"Take it easy, I was only asking…kekekeh…" Sixxus chuckles darkly, earning an odd look as the mole walked away, shaking his head. Sixxus continued firing until the enemy vanished back into the ground; He sat with the rifle in his paws, waiting for the worst to happen, checking his crystal, which was still unresponsive. A long time passed and nothing happened, he looked around, putting the rifle on his back. The world was suddenly immersed in a purple light, slowly drifting back together as the light fades. Sixxus looks around, Warfang still scrapped, but the world is whole, and the Grublins and Orcs nowhere to be found. He looked around, checking his crystal, which held no answer. Sixxus jumped from the battlement, putting the rifle in his pocket as he fell. He spun in the air, pulling his limbs tight to his body; his wings flaring out and pulling up sharply, holding him level against the ground as he flew away. As he flew, not really knowing where, he pulled out a radio. The radio started emitting a harsh static, and he sighed: this was never a good sign. Yet at the same time he was happy, for after whatever the radio signaled, he moved to the next world. He wondered what it would be that would face this time, seeing this as yet another world of ancient magic instead of machines, a enemy proficient in some magic would come to be expected…

**So, here we are! a little rough in the transition, but it's a start!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(More chapters!? Yep, Here it is, Chapter 3!)**

Chapter 3

Sixxus flew, following a feeling he was starting to have, one that was all-to familiar. He sighed, wondering if it would be the same old-same old just on a different planet.

Meanwhile, in the dragon city of Warfang, a strange creature stood in the temple before the remaining Guardians, who stood beside Spyro and Cynder. Earlier in the week, The Chronicler had summoned for Spyro and Cynder. The Chronicler had warned about a strange entity, one that could rend the planet unlike Malefor had originally planned. It would utterly destroy the world if not stopped, for it had done so in the past. Only one other of its kind would be able to truly stop it, but only if it had the aid of the two young heroes. Spyro and Cynder looked at the creature, doubt flooding their minds.

"Wait, Sixxus is friendly. He helped us during the war. Why would he help stop the world from blowing up if he truly planned on blowing up anyway?" Cynder asked, her voiced laced with confusion.

"Because he'd rather take the credit! I've seen it before, with my own eyes! I'm lucky to be alive, and because of that, I've dedicated my life to finding and ending this fell beast." The creature retorted sharply, pressing urgency into his voice.

"How can we trust you? You've done nothing to suggest that you are trust-worthy." Spyro asked, tilting his head.

"I may have just got here, but if I wanted to destroy the planet, don't you think I'd be doing so? I know my duty, and I've failed before! I must _kill_ Sylythryll Sixxus, it is the only way to stop his reign of destruction." The creature pleaded. Spyro stood sill, and then nodded. The Guardians also nodded their approval, only Cynder left with any doubt about this creature.

'But we don't even know its name!' Cynder argued to herself. 'I can't believe Sixxus is evil… it doesn't feel right.'

She was ripped from her thoughts as the creature spoke. "Will you aid me?" it asked

"What's you name, anyway?" Cynder responded with a question, which did not bode well with the creature. Fixing itself, it replied. "Ehrgska."

They left, Cynder still having her doubts, but she shouldered them aside. If Sixxus really was evil like this 'Ehrgska' claimed, she couldn't afford clouded judgment. Ehrgska looked to Spyro and Cynder

"I need time in order to complete the killing blow, it needs time to charge. I need you two to weaken him in order for the weapon to work."

"Are you fighting too?" Spyro asked, worried about what they're up against. "If he can destroy a planet, how do you expect us to fight him?"

"I will cast a field to drain his power, he will still be strong, but you can handle it, I am sure!" Ehrgska assures Spyro, already pulling out the instruments. They had reached a large icy plain, somewhere close to Dante's Freezer. Ehrgska runs off, setting a cloaking field as he starts the process. Spyro and Cynder look around, and spot a small dot I the sky, flying right at them with speed far greater than the two had experienced. Sixxus landed hard, the Ice smashing under his weight. He looked at the two dragons with a mix of surprise and delight.

"Oh, hey! Nice job putting the planet back together. If you would have called ahead I could have had the tea ready… shame." He laughs, only to be met with cold stares. He tilts his head in confusion. "What, don't like jokes? I thought you'd at least be used to some bad ones, being with Sparx and all… were is he, anyway?"

"We know what you're planning Sixxus." Spyro says, unfazed by the odd black dragons behavior.

"How could you? Play at everyone, only to take everything from them?" Cynder adds, pushing away the nagging feeling that something's off. Sixxus looks genuinely confused, looking between the two at a loss of what to say. 'Where did these accusations come from?' Sixxus thinks to himself, moving as Spyro and Cynder start to circle him.

"What's going on? Where did any of this come from?" Sixxus asks, his wing razors flaring as he prepared himself for a fight. There was only one other that Sixxus had a problem with, and Sixxus was sure it was too stupid to come up with something like this. His fear was realized as Cynder answered.

"Ehrgska. He told us what kind of monster you are. It's not to hard to believe, seeing how you ripped apart anyone that stood in your way during the war." Cynder prepared her poison, aiming at Sixxuss eyes to blind him early. Spyro readied his earth element, ready to entomb Sixxus. Sixxus sighed sadly.

"Then it's too late, you probably won't listen to me." Sixxus said, fixing Spyro and Cynder with an empty stare, seemingly falling through the ground without a trace.

"You can't hide forever! Come out and fight, you coward!" Sparx challenged, looking around, and grinning smugly as if he had already won. Sixxus appeared, looking confused, and then very angry.

"He's here, isn't he? Come and face me yourself Ehrgska! Don't involve civilians in our battle!" He yelled, avoiding Cynders attack, and jumping clear over Spyros, scanning for Ehrgska. Failing, he turned to his attackers. He rushed Spyro, who couldn't dodge in time, and sent him crashing into the ice. Sixxus spun swiftly, and deflected Cynders cyclone attack, only to be struck from behind with a fireball. Sixxus flew from the two, not wanting to be stuck in the middle. Targeting Cynder, he launched himself, turning and slamming Spyro, cutting Cynder with his wing razors.

Cynder saw Sixxus rush at her, moving faster than she could dodge. She braced herself for a direct impact, taken by surprise when she felt cold blades slice her in passing. Looking up, she saw that he instead hit Spyro. Taking the opportunity of his back being turned, she slashed at him with her claws bathed in shadows, barely making a scratch on his battled hardened scales. It was just enough to attract his attention however, and as he turned, she sent a wave of fear at him. Sixxus shrugged off the fear, for his many years of experience in war taught him fear was nothing except failure, and failure would not be tolerated. He stood on his hind legs, and grabbed Cynder by the throat, lifting her off the ground, mindlessly swatting away Spyro with his tail.

Spyro saw Sixxus lift Cynder off the ground, standing on his hind legs as well. Spyro made to tackle Sixxus, only to be swatted away. He saw Cynder gasp for breath as Sixxus squeezed her throat tighter. Spyro let off his ice fury, the power increased by the arctic environment. He thought he succeeded when he saw ice form on his body, Cynder kept out of harms way by his body. The ice on Sixxus cracked, falling away as he strode forward, throwing Cynder into Spyro, who caught her and was thrown backward by the force. Sixxus fell to the ground as the area drained his energy, it being siphoned off by Ehrgskas device.

Spyro and Cynder stood opposite of Sixxus, both parties looking worse for wear. Ehrgska walked out, grinning widely at Sixxus. Turning to Spyro and Cynder, he laughs.

"I must thank you, now I can remove Sixxus. Then there will be no-one to stop me." Ehrgska announces, Spyro and Cynder looking triumphant, and then rather confused. Ehrgska points his weapon at Sixxus, a hand-held cannon that glowed menacingly. Sixxus dashed to the side, opening his pocket and throwing a bomb at Ehrgska.

"Ehrgska, what's going on? You're up to something!" Sixxus yells, dodging Ehrgskas rifle, and dashing under him, the turbulence disrupting Ehrgska, the machine to limit Sixxus failing.

"Isn't it simple? I kill you, and then absorb this planets life. I grow. I believed I've already explained this." He says, Sixxus temporarily shocked by the sudden intelligence that Ehrgska possessed.

"You're not supposed to be this smart! What happened?" Sixxus cries out in frustration, confused as to his enemy's sudden mental ability. Spyro and Cynder look on in shock, Ehrgska pulls a large mace from the ground, magma following in its wake. Sixxus Grabs Spyro and Cynder, throwing them in his pocket before warping away. Sixxus appears in the Valley of Avalar, yanking Spyro and Cynder out of the pocket.

**(Oh Noes! The worlds in peril again!? Yep, only here! How will our heroes survive? And will Ehrgska consume the planet? Stay Tuned for the next installment! Reviews always welcome!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Here it is! the fourth chapter! Enjoy!)**

Spyro and Cynder were thrown into a strange dimension, weapons of war lay everywhere; almost everything in the pocket was just recognized as such. Spyro stared at a large ship that was floating ominously above, cannons spread over the side and underneath the ship. Cynder never left Spyros side, staring at the ground assault vehicles. All were in some way a monument to what Sixxus had accomplished. They were taken by surprise when they were roughly dragged out, Sixxus passing them on the way by, grabbing a couple of previously unnoticed vials. They all stood in the Valley of Avalar, Sixxus glaring at the two dragons. He opened the vials, and the Nanotech that was stored inside washed over his body, restoring his health and stamina, what was lost in the fight. Spyro was the first to speak.

"What… happened? What was that place you put Cynder and I in?"

"That was my pocketspace. You didn't break anything in there, did you?"

"Of course not! What were those things though?" Cynder retorted, looking at Sixxus in confusion.

"Weapons… and I think its high-time I bring out some of the forgotten for a surprise appearance. Ehrgska is a creature that continually seeks growth, and grows by consuming the life-force of a planet. As you can probably imagine, there are no survivors." Sixxus explains, pulling a very large metal box out of his pocketspace, carbon deposits on the small barrels on the front evidence of prior, fiery use. He slapped a cartridge into the receiver with a click. Spyro and Cynder looked at the box in curiosity, Cynder going up and looking closer, only to be blocked by Sixxuss tail.

"Ah! Don't touch! This baby can decimate everything as you know it, so be careful."

"What is it?" Spyro asked, looking at it dubiously. "Hey… where's Sparx?"

"Uuhh… I knew I was forgetting something…" Sixxus said, clicking his claws once. Sparx appeared, not very happy.

"Hey, leave me to turn into a Sparxcicle? Things got waaaaay outa hand back there! That dude was not happy!"

"Yah, good to see you too, lamplight." Sixxus replied casually, rolling his eyes as he locked and loaded the launcher. "Oh, and this here's the R.Y.N.O.. This little girlie fires seven rockets with enough payload to level a mountain."

"You got your head on straight? I think Spyro mighta knocked you around a little too hard…" Sparx asked, looking at Sixxus with mock concern.

"Nah, I'm good. Now, about you two, stay out of my way. I'm only going to warn you once." Sixxus fixed the two dragons with a stern gaze, taking them by surprise.

"But this is _our_ world! We need to fight!"

"We can't just sit around and do nothing!"

"And I'm telling you right now: You fight, you die. End of story, you don't come back. I've done this enough to know that. Just because Ehrgska is suddenly smarter doesn't mean I can't handle him. You saw my pocketspace, and those weapons are functional." Sixxus retorted, hefting the launcher on his shoulder as he stood on two legs. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, digesting what he said.

"Why? Why is any of this happening?" Spyro finally asked.

"Who knows? I just know it's my duty to stop Ehrgska, no questions asked."

"How do you know? What's stopping you from just going home?" Cynder asked, poking at him, hoping to learn a little more about the dark dragon before he vanished.

"What's stopping me? This rock!" He pulled out the stone, which glowed slightly now, a clear indication to him that he found his goal. He angrily tossed it back in his pocket. "That stone is what teleports me around. It only brings me to where Ehrgska is… most of the time, anyway. I just can't go home… no matter how much I want too. This stone randomly picks where I go, and I hope that with Ehrgskas fall, I can go home."

The two just nod silently, the Chroniclers words still at the front of their minds. They had been manipulated, and now their entire world once again stood at risk. They looked at each other, knowing that they couldn't stand by, yet they were also unable to help. Sixxus started walking away, strapping odd looking gear to his body. Sparx started flying away, calling to the two dragons who were lost in their own worlds. They came-to with a start, following Sparx.

"We can't just let him go alone. There must be something we can do!" Cynder pleaded to Spyro. Unknown to Cynder, Spyro _was_ thinking the same thing, trying to think of things that they could use against Ehrgska. The problem was, how do you fight a powerful world-jumping, life-consuming demon, without putting oneself at risk? "I know Cynder… I'm thinking… There has to be a way…"

Meanwhile, many miles away, Sixxus stood in the icy plains, looking for Ehrgska. He found a cooling trail of magma drippings, leading back to the south. He warped, and ended up in front of Ehrgska, who was busy building himself more weaponry from the ground. The demon looked up, almost in surprise at his arrival. The terrain was partially icy, rocky mounds which lead to the base of a mountain range. "Persistent, aren't you? I have become more since we last met, and this time, I _will_ destroy you, tiny pest. I will absorb you and grow. Then, I will absorb the life of this world and grow."

"Not if I can help it, Ehrgska." Sixxus calmly replied, not flinching when Ehrgska brought down a mace upon him, firing the RYNO once. The mace disintegrated in Ehrgskas hands, leaving him temporarily speechless. The dragon had a few toys it was hiding, it would seem. Ehrgska opted for a more direct approach, slamming down with his fist. Sixxus barely dodged, firing another salvo of rockets into the demons face.

Spyro and Cynder returned to Warfang, bearing ill news. They reported to the Guardians, who were at want to try to fault Malefor, but were quickly shot down by Spyro. They stood around the temples pool of visions, trying to see what could be seen, nothing being revealed.

"Maybe the Chronicler was wrong? What if the only way we can help, is to stay out of the way?" Spyro asked, looking around for support. Everyone waited, worried. To come so close to peace, only to have it dashed.

Ehrgska was not fairing well so far, The RYNO smoking merrily as it waited to fire it's next round. Sixxus grinned, feeling the end was near, and pulled the trigger again.

Click!

Nothing.

Out of ammo, completely. Sixxus face-pawed at his impulsiveness, having not resupplied at the last vendor he ran across. He threw the RYNO back into the pocket, hoping that the lightsaber he picked up would suffice for the finishing blow. He was thrown off guard, Ehrgska had a few more tricks up his sleeve as well, recovering faster than imaginable, now that the constant fire was off. The demon started to absorb Sixxus, not wanting to waste anymore time.

Sixxus felt a tingling around his body, and with a sudden realization, saw what Ehrgska was doing. He pulled the RYNO 2 out of his pocket, firing straight at Ehrgska, who left himself wide open. The shot was enough to stop the demon, and bought Sixxus some time to get himself together. He pulled Freckles, a HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System, out of his pocket after setting a shield generator. "MASTER SIXXUS, WHAT IS YOUR COMMAND?"

"Freckles, Sic 'em!"

"YES, MASTER SIXXUS… FIRING MAIN CANNON."

Sixxus ran behind Ehrgska, who was thrown off by the sudden appearance of the mech. He pulled Sheila out of his pocket as well, a M808B Main Battle Tank. "Sheila, Fire!"

"Yes master Sixxus! Firing Main Cannon!"

Ehrgska was being shelled from both sides, Sixxus grinning cheekily at him. "How's it feel? Still gonna fight?"

Ehrgska growled, turning it to a roar as he pulsed, an energy wave shorting out the two vehicles. Sixxus dropped them into his pocketspace almost instantly, preventing the demon from using them against him. Sixxus fired the RYNO 2, keeping on the trigger until it ran out. He threw the useless gun back into his pocketspace, lobbing a grenade at him instead. Ehrgska began throwing rock at Sixxus, trying to find a way to end the stalemate. Sixxus just dodged everything thrown at him, going through his mental inventory list of his pocketspace, he had to find something that would stop Ehrgska without nuclear fallout.

Sixxus stopped, just barely dodging another boulder that was flung his way. Power Limiters, why hadn't he thought of that from the get-go? He grabbed a set from his pocketspace, throwing them at Ehrgska. They molded and fitted themselves to his body, taking effect immediately with an eerie glow.

The demon felt is energy start to sap away, the innocently twinkling bracelets draining the power that he was trying to exert. Sixxus stood over Ehrgska, who was on his knees, his size diminishing as even more bracers were added. "Sorry to disappoint, Kupo, but I've got appointments to keep."

Sixxus pulled out his dual-ended Scythe, the Dual Luna. It was folded to its fire-only mode, one barrel over the other. Sixxus stared down Ehrgska. "Any last words?"

"How?"

"Because I throw the cheese." Ehrgska looked at Sixxus in confusion, before having his life ended by the gun. Sixxus slung the weapon onto his back, looking around at the wrecked area one last time. He pulled out the crystal, which now continued glowing green, something he had never seen before.

**(OK! So while I thought it felt a tad rushed, let me know what ****_you_**** think in the REVIEW section! +10 Internets for the lovely folks who get the Refs!)**


End file.
